


Baby's first scare

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters
Genre: Babies, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Ickis tried to teach his daughter how to scare.
Relationships: Ickis/Oblina
Kudos: 4





	Baby's first scare

A baby girl was giggling

She has black fur, bunny like ears and green cat like eyes. She wears a dark purple onesie.

Her name is Oscurita it's spanish for Little Dark

Ickis said "Oscurita can you pull out your guts"

Oscurita was about to pull out her guts but stick out her tongue.

Ickis said "This is not going to work"

Oscurita squealed in happiness as she clapped her hands

Suddenly a creepy shadow appears

Oscurita babbled

Ickis gulped "That....that is the creepy shadow"

Ickis run away screaming

Oscurita giggled

Later

Oblina arrived home

Oblina said "Oscurita"

A black and red striped snake crawled to Oblina and hissed cutely.

Oblina said "You got shape shifting powers"

A snake transformed back to Oscurita

Oscurita laughed

Oblina smiles

"Ickis you can come out now"

Ickis walked to Oblina

"Is it gone"

But when Oscurita sneezes, she pulled out her guts.

Ickis and Oblina screamed and then laughed

Oscurita laughed

The End


End file.
